


What if

by TheDevilWithin3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3
Summary: The world is ending. People are screaming and people are killing. New York city is empty except for two territorial groups. The Rebels and the Banditz. George Washington is the leader of the Rebels, helping their group survive with his right hand man, Alexander Hamilton. Francis Kinloch is the mob boss of the Banditz. Their group is known for murdering the innocents and enslaving the dead. Of course, Francis doesn't need any help, but if were in need, John Laurens would be there for him. The two groups had beef from the very beginning. But what happens when they're forced to work together to save someone?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story, but I've read so many Zombie Apocalypse fics that I just HAD to. Now that I have three stories in the making, I'll just be updating whichever one I feel drawn to or have the most motivation. But if you guys do have preferences for which story I work on, tell me!

“Hamilton, I need you to do the perimeter check around Times Square,” George read out from his planning sheet. “Lafayette, can you do Central Park? Oh, Hercules, go with him. And I’ll want the sisters to stick together when they do the Statue of Liberty patrol.” George tapped his pen on the paper and looked up. Alex nodded. 

“I can tell them we’re finished,” he volunteered. Alex felt a wave of pride wash over him when he saw George nod and write something down on his paper. Alex had found out of the Rebels early on during the Ending, which is what they called this war against the dead. Alex then glanced over to his friends. Lafayette was still listening to Geroge give the layout of the week, and Hercules was listening as well but he stole a glance at Alex too. Burr was glaring at Alex, which didn’t surprise him. Burr had really wanted to be the right hand man of George, but then Alex came along and stole it from beneath his nose. 

There were lots of people in the Rebels, but there was a main group of which took care of most of the issues. Those were the Schuyler sisters, Lafayette, Hercules, Burr, and Alexander. Even though those people had more important roles, they didn’t look down at the other people in their group. That’s a thing that Alex liked about the Rebels. Every now and then someone would find a wanderer in the city and George would let them join. Their group was growing daily. 

After George went through statistics of the deaths in the city, he took a deep breath and looked upon his group. “There’s an issue that’s rising among us though. It may be worse than the dead.” Everyone kept quiet. The issue was brought up weeks earlier, but everyone brushed it aside, hoping it was nothing. Now it wasn’t. “The Banditz, they’re starting to get closer and closer to the museum.” The Metropolitan Museum was where the Rebels all stayed. And of course the Banditz were going to try and seize it. Kinloch’s group didn’t have a designated base, they all traveled around, splitting apart and meeting sometime later. 

“Sir,” Burr spoke up. “We outnumber them by lots, all we need to do is give everyone a loaded gun and scare them off.” 

“That’s a stupid idea,” Alex spat. “Three fourths of our group have never touched a weapon in their lives. We cannot give them _loaded_ guns.” 

“Oui,” Lafayette agreed. “Besides, even if we outnumber those scélérats, they’re more vicious. They’d easily overtake us.” Burr rolled his eyes and glared at his fellow friend. 

“If you’re going to swear might as well do it in English,” he shot back. 

Alex growled and turned to Burr, who was seething as well. “He only called them scoundrels, you dipshit.” 

“I’ll show you what a dipshit is!” 

“Please! You can’t even fuck your girlfriend!” 

George Washington rubbed his eyes and glanced out the doorway of his office. He saw Angelica Schuyler with Eliza Schuyler, who looked quite worried. “Quiet, you all,” George silenced. Everyone in the room even went silent and Angelica took that as the cue to come in. So she dragged her sister in behind her. 

“George,” Angelica greeted with a smile. She then turned to the boys who were still steaming, and gave them a tight smile. Her gaze softened on Alexander. Eliza’s expression also went soft when she looked at Alex, and she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“Now Alex, not starting anymore fights are we?” she teased and pulled away. George laughed at the encounter and looked to Angelica. 

“To what do we owe the interruption?” he asked. The older Schuyler laughed sarcastically and pulled out a piece of paper from her jean pocket. 

“Actually, we’ve made contact with the Banditz,” she explained. “Peggy was walking around the Square and saw John Laurens.” Everyone’s eyes in the room widened. John Laurens was practically bound to Francis Kinloch, to hear that he was in the Rebels territory without anyone was shocking. 

“Did she talk to him?” George asked and took the letter. It was in a different language. Spanish. “Hamilton, translate this to us.” As Alex walked over Angelica shrugged and looked out the window. 

“Peggy said that he was upset over something. She didn’t approach him. She just watched him for a while. He was muttering something under his breath and he actually punched a tree,” Angelica replied. She peered over Alex’s shoulder. “What’s it say?” 

“Angie, what is this from?” Alex asked softly. The young woman looked to Eliza. 

“Eliza found it outside the museum’s doors. What does it say, Alexander?” By now everyone was staring intensely at Alex, who just kept scanning the paper over and over again. 

“So Peggy just left John after he punched the tree?” 

Eliza shook her head. “No… Peggy’s in the infirmary right now.” Everyone’s head shot up. George stiffened. 

“Why? Is she okay?” 

Burr’s face darkened. “The little prick didn’t shoot her did he?” Lafayette gasped softly at the accusation. 

“Non… did he?” Angelica shook her head while Eliza nodded. “I am confused, what happened?” 

Angelica sighed. “He noticed that Peggy was watching him and got out a gun, he fired three warning shots towards her. He knew immediately that she was with us and tried to keep her prisoner.” 

Then Eliza cut in, “But instead of shooting her, he saved her from a zombie that they both hadn’t noticed. Peggy’s getting checked to make sure that she didn’t get scratched by the zombie.” 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Then Hamilton looked to his wife. “What about John? What happened?” Eliza looked to the letter that he was holding. 

“What does it say, Alexander?” 

Alex took a deep breath and looked at the note again. “Well… it’s asking for help.” George took a step forward. 

“From who?” 

“John Laurens.” 

“Oh shit!” Angelica exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked to her except for Eliza, who already knew what was wrong. “John, he was speaking spanish to us, but we didn’t understand. He looked worried but we completely brushed it off. We sent him back to his group.” Alex took a sharp breath and looked down at the note for the fifth time. 

“That wasn’t a smart decision.”


	2. We Gon' Die Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the Banditz life.

“Francis, por favor.” The older man shoved past his freckled friend and loaded his gun. John’s eyes were begging as he tried again. “Ella es mi hermana.” 

Francis turned quickly and stabbed a finger into John’s chest. “I don’t give a fuck about your ‘hermana’ or whatever shit you’re saying.” Henry Knox watched as John’s face went from sadness to anger. He leaned against the hallway of the random house they were in and scoffed. 

“C’mon John,” he said, “let’s get out of here and smoke something.” But his friend didn’t back down. 

“¡Al menos puedes hacer algo por mí! ¡Después de lo que he sacrificado!” John spat back. He then made his way to Knox who was getting ready to leave, but John felt someone grab his arm and he immediately flinched. 

“Your sacrifices?” Francis asked sharply. John managed a nod. “I’ll show you sacrifices later tonight, bitch.” Knox cringed at the threat and walked out of the house. There waiting was the rest of the scavenging crew. They had Nathaneal Greene, Tench Tilghman, James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson. All the guys were close, but John was always the one who normally was in charge. It wasn’t because he was Francis’ pet or anything, no, it was because John was a good leader who actually knew what he was doing. 

Thomas stepped away from the scrap of trash he was looking through and met Knox at the steps of the house. “How’s the kid?” John wasn’t really much younger than anyone, he was 23. Everyone else in the group was within the age of 25-28. Francis was 31. 

All the guys noticed the hesitance in Knox’s response and their eyes darkened. “I swear, Francis needs to learn how to chill,” Tilghman stated. Greene nodded while Madison made a grunt of acknowledgement. 

“One of these days,” Thomas started. Then was cut out by footsteps from behind Knox. 

“What?” Francis shot out. Thomas immediately shut his mouth and walked away from the group. He started walking down the road to where everyone else. The Banditz had managed to find a neighborhood at the outskirts of the city, and they knew that no Rebels were there, so not everyone had to bear weapons. Francis scoffed at Thomas’s weak response and walked in the opposite direction, probably to shoot off some dead. He did that when he was pissed, it was one of his ways of coping with his anger. The other solution involved John… 

Madison quickly made way to follow Thomas, looking at the other guys to follow. They didn’t. Greene shot Tilghman a look, who looked at Knox. 

“A’ight, fine, I’ll check on him soon enough,” Knox relented. Knox was the guy everyone went to when they knew John was going through a rough time. The Banditz were smaller than the Rebels, but they were more powerful because they all were ruthless people who would kill at any opportunity. The group was small enough so everyone knew everyone’s name. There were obviously people who were more well known, such at the scavenger groups, Francis, John, and Charles Lee. Lee was Francis’ cousin who would always give John a rough time when he was alone. 

“It’s about time one of us stood up to Francis,” Greene supplied. Francis had become the leader of the Banditz because he had the most reputation before the whole accident. People were already scared of him. He always panicked during bad times, which is why John was always with him, helping him lead. “You guys can’t tell me that you hate the relationship that the two have?” 

Knox shushed Greene who shot him an annoyed look. “Look, the kid is still inside. He could walk out at any moment.” Tilghman shook his head. 

“Nah, when he’s stressed out like this his mind only processes spanish.” The trio silenced. Spanish was what John used to only speak before the zombies started happening. He lived with his parents and his sisters. Henry and Eleanor Laurens were well known in the city, they were known for betting great deals of money and winning. Just days before the apocalypse happened, Eleanor died from a car crash. She was the first dead person that John saw that came back to life.

Mary and Martha were his sisters. Mary had disappeared with their father, while Martha stuck with John. She used to be part of the Banditz. That is until she disappeared. Francis reported her dead, but John refused to believe it. That’s what got him all riled up. That’s why he went to the Rebels for help. 

Knox was the only one who spoke spanish other than Francis, he at least accepted it. Francis used to be at least somewhat nice to John, but lately he’s been a dick. Abusing John’s loyalty and pushing him close to the edge. It used to be only rumors, but now everyone knew: Francis would abuse John. 

“It’s still not right to talk behind his back,” Knox responded. 

“Look, it’s okay when we’re trying to help,” Greene said. Tilghman nodded. 

“And it’s not only Francis we need to worry about, it’s Lee. The little shit thinks he can do that to John when he’s alone. He thinks he’s so sly too,” Tilghman said bitterly. Knox had to agree to that. At least John had a choice when it came to Francis. Francis still had some pride when it came to John, he would make sure that John was somewhat alright, not that that makes it any better. But Lee would full out assault John without his permission. The thing was, if Francis found out, he would kill Lee himself. 

Knox was about to head back inside the house when Thomas came back. “Did you guys hear?” The trio shook their heads. “Apparently John snuck out to the Rebels museum, that’s why Francis is in such a shitty mood right now.” Greene gaped at this information. John, sneaking out, betraying the rules of the Banditz, and going near the Rebels. 

“What’d he do?” 

“Who, John or Francis?” Thomas replied. Green shrugged. “Well, John apparently asked them for help to find his sister because Francis refused. When John came back Francis immediately knew what he’d done and really laid it into him. That’s why he suddenly started speaking spanish today. I knew something triggered it.” 

“This isn’t healthy for either of them,” Tilghman sighed. “We need Francis to stop being abusive or for John to break up with him.” 

“¿Qué dijiste?” Everyone froze and looked up at the house to see John glaring at them all. He seemed a bit pale but still hissy as ever. 

“Nada, solo lo que dijo Francis antes,” Knox replied back. John gave him a skeptical look and walked down the steps of the house. 

“No me gusta cuando me mientes,” John said softly. Him and Knox had this friendship that was stronger than most. And when John got all sad and depressed it really pained Knox. Especially if he knew he could be doing something to end it. 

“I’m not,” Knox said in english. “We’re talking about how he called you a ‘bitch.’” John’s eyes widened and he actually stepped back from Knox. He wasn’t the only one who looked surprised. The four other boys did as well. It was clear that Knox wasn’t expecting John to understand what he was saying, and was just saying something to make it look like he was speaking. 

“Wait,” Greene said, “you can process english?” John looked at his friend like he was mad. 

“Of course I can, dipshit,” he replied back sourly. “I’m not a dumbass. I still can understand you guys.”

Jefferson sputtered, “Wait, so all those times that we speak during one of your moments, you understand everything?” John nodded. 

“I always wondered why you guys would overshare a lot,” he pondered. “That’s besides the point. Knox, you told them that?” 

“What the fuck is going on here?” John flinched as he knew who it was. Charles Lee. Knox glared at the guy as he approached the group. As did everyone else. “Well?” 

“We were just discussing the weather,” Thomas ground out. “You don’t need to know.” Lee’s eyes flared up and he immediately looked to John, who actually shrunk under his gaze. 

“I want to talk to you, now. Behind the house.” Tilghman mentally rolled his eyes. Lee wasn’t even trying to be subtle about his assaults anymore. As long as he wasn’t around Francis, he didn’t care who knew about his affair. Lee shot one look at everyone before heading to the back of the house. John reluctantly started to follow when Knox caught his hand. 

“John, you don’t have to do this,” he said simply. His friend’s face dropped. 

“Knox,” he said. “I’m fine.” So all of John’s friends watched as he walked behind the house for another encounter with Lee. 

The Banditz weren’t perfect, no, but they would not stand for this sort of behavior. They had to find a way to end it. One way or another. 

  
  


Peggy thanked the nurse who checked to make sure she didn’t have any cuts then she was out of the infirmary. She made her way to where her sisters would be meeting with the rest of the group. She was humming happily until she passed through a window and saw a somewhat tall man practically drag another man behind him. Then Peggy’s eyes widened. It was John Laurens. Then she recognized who was dragging him. Charles Lee. “What the…” Then she nearly screamed when she saw that Lee had a gun, and had now shoved John on the ground. “Angelica! Eliza!” Peggy screamed as she now ran through the museum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Francis, por favor = Francis please  
> Ella es mi hermana = She is my sister  
> ¡Al menos puedes hacer algo por mí! ¡Después de lo que he sacrificado = You can at least do something for me! After what I have sacrificed  
> Qué dijiste = What did you say  
> Nada, solo lo que dijo Francis antes = Nothing, just what Francis said earlier  
> No me gusta cuando me mientes = I don't like it when you lie to me


	3. Kill 'Em All

“I don’t think he’s breathing…” 

“Oh my god, Alex, of course he’s breathing.” 

“Wait, so Peggy, what exactly happened?” 

Angelica and Eliza stared at their sister while Alex, Lafayette, Hercules, and Burr kept on glaring at the unconscious figure. 

“Well, uh....” The girl shifted under the glances. “I was heading back to you guys for the meeting, but then I saw Charles Lee and him just outside one of the windows. Lee had a gun to John who looked pretty out of it… then I came to you guys.” 

Everyone nodded at the explanation. George then walked into the infirmary room with someone trailing behind him. Someone from the Banditz. 

“Whoah!” Alex exclaimed. “What fuck are you doing bringing one of them in her?” All the guys in the room tensed immediately, also recognizing the Banditz member. All of the people who were under Francis’ command had a patch on their pants of a skull. 

George raised his hand to tell everyone to stop talking. “Alex, this is Henry Knox. He’s here to retrieve John Laurens.” Aaron looked shocked at the news. 

“But, sir, we aren’t going to use him as leverage?” The man who their leader had brought it looked taken back, and confused. 

George shook his head skeptically. “No… why would we? We let John go before, we can do it again.” Now it was Alex who spoke. 

“But they can’t just go to our base and get away. You know what they would do? They’d kill us!” The man, Henry Knox, glared at both Alex and Burr. 

“Pardon me, but we’re not a threat to each other right now. Just let us go our separate ways,” he said. George inhaled sharply and looked to Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza. 

“You guys step out for a moment. I need to have a talk with the others.” So they did. George turned to his two top group members. “Henry Knox wants no trouble, okay? Besides, it’s my decision.” Alex looked torn between retorting or respecting his friend’s wish. Burr didn’t need to think. 

“We can keep both of them hostage for leverage,” Burr suggested. Knox’s eyes widened at the idea. 

“Why would you keep us hostage?” he asked curiously. Alex gaped. 

“Because your group keeps on trying to take over the museum. We have territories, ya know,” Alex replied coldly. Again, Knox looked confused. Alex sighed. “Look, we’ve seen Francis along with Charles Lee and some other goons sneaking around.” That seemed to ring a bell to Knox because his eyes widened again. 

“You mean the scouts?”

Alex shot Burr a quizzical look. “Uh… maybe? What do you mean by that?” 

Knox pointed to himself and the unconscious John lying on the nurse bed. “Us two, and some other friends are part of the scavenger crew. We search the city for empty places or scraps. The scouts include Francis, Charles Lee, and other people. They just disappear at times. We never ask.”

The three people from the Rebels looked so confused. “Wait, you said that you and other friends… you guys actually are friends with each other?” George shot Alex a disapproving look for the question. 

The Banditz member looked just as confused as the others felt. “Yes?”

Burr started to understand. “So you’re telling us that the Banditz aren’t just smug little shits who kill? Who like, assault people?” George again glared at Burr as did Alex. The three then noticed how Knox’s face darkened and they realized that they made a mistake. 

“No,” Knox spat sourly. “We’re not  _ monsters _ . We’re still human.” The man now looked disgusted with the Rebels. He looked at John who was starting to wake. Before Alex could think of a response to what Knox had said, Knox was kneeling beside John, holding his hand. He started whispering things into John’s ear. Then John’s eyes shot open and he immediately leaned up. 

“Where the fuck are we?” he shot out. Then his eyes focused on Knox and he physically relaxed. “Knox,” his voice was quiet. 

George noticed the tension between the two and he ushered himself along with Alex and Burr out of the room. 

Knox looked gratefully to him before turning his attention to his friend. “John, ¿qué pasó?” 

John flinched at the question. “He said he was just going to get something to smoke before we got started… Then he came back with a needle and he stabbed it into my arm. The next thing I know I’m being dragged through the city. The last thing I remember is him aiming a gun at me… he was going to shoot me, Knox.” John sounded so vulnerable and scared. His clothes were ripped and his dirty jeans were loose. 

“Don’t worry, kid,” Knox whispered. “I’ll get us out of here. Francis already knows.” John’s eyes widened. He immediately asked for an explanation but Knox shushed him. “I’m going to go talk to George and see if we can leave. If not, Francis will send a crew soon enough.” 

Knox then stood up and left the room to where he found George and Alex leaning against a wall. Burr must’ve left. “George,” Knox greeted. Then he turned to Alex. “Why do you think we’re so heartless?” The question wasn’t subtle at all. Straight to the point. Honestly, Alex didn’t have an answer. 

“I guess… Francis is the main reason. Him being your boss and all,” Alex replied truthfully. He looked to George for help but the man just gave him a tight smile. “I’m sorry if I offended you. Obviously I wasn’t thinking and the thing about the assault was way past the line.” 

Again, Knox’s face darkened and he looked away, back to where John’s room was. “You’re not wrong,” he said after a few moments. Alex and George looked at him expectantly. “It’s complicated, and private.” 

George shared a look with Alex, who was mentally telling him to push it. George sighed and ran a hand across his face. Then he stood up from the wall and walked a bit closer to Knox, who didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Look, Henry.” The Banditz member immediately stopped him. 

“Don’t.” His voice was sharp and deadly. “Ever call me that. For John’s sake.” Again Alex and George were confused but questioned nothing, knowing very much so that the tables could turn any moment. 

“Knox,” George tried again, and felt a small victory swell in his chest when Knox let him continue. “When John came here earlier this morning, he left a note. It was asking for help to find his sister. We can help with that.” He heard Knox scoff. 

“You can’t help Banditz.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. “I know that most Rebels think that your group is bad, but just show them that you’re not and we could all become allies.”

Again, Knox replied with something bitter. “We could never become allies, Hamilton.” Alex looked shocked at the man knowing his last name. “Please, you all know our names. Of course I’ll know your names.” 

George sent Alex a silent plea to stop talking. Then he continued. “I’m sorry with whatever bad vibe we’re giving off, but we could become friends. We could even combine groups. We could fend off the dead so much better.” 

Knox laughed darkly. “On my way here I only saw three zombies. I think we’re both doing fine just on our own. This city is almost cleared out. When it is, zombies will be off of his mind and he’ll go after you guys.” 

“Who’re you talking about?” Alex interrupted quickly, ignoring the look George gave him.

“Kinloch,” Knox replied. “He doesn’t want allies. He can barely tolerate his own group. You think we’re living in paradise over there? No. We’re all rotting.”

Alex got intrigued by the new information and dared a look into John’s room. “Are you speaking for yourself or for someone else?” Knox flinched at the truth. “We can also help get rid of Francis.” George stopped him before he could make any more promises they couldn’t keep. Everyone knew that Francis was a dangerous shit. 

“Solo déjanos ir,” Knox said to Alex. “Si nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo, pondremos a su grupo en mayor peligro. Destruirá el lugar hasta que encuentre a John.” Alex tilted his head and looked at George before taking a step closer to Knox. 

“¿Que pasa contigo?”

Knox had that sour expression on his face again and he looked at the floor. “Nada importa a menos que John esté a salvo.” Alex quickly translated the sentence and then he froze. He started to piece together the information he had, and shot one last glance at John’s room before taking a shot in the dark. He looked straight into Knox’s eyes. 

“He’s not with Francis willingly is he?” The question was soft, and it made Knox want to melt. If only people in the Banditz were this kind. There were only a small few, such as Tilghman, Madison, Jefferson, and Greene. Of course, John. 

Knox shot a sad smile to Alex, then at George, who seemed to have caught on. “Rebeldes, finalmente entiendes el sistema Banditz.” 

Alex refused to believe that there was nothing they could do to help. “Knox, it sounds like you have good friends within your group. They’d all be more than willing to help defend John. You just need a plan and more people. We have people. I’m sure we could come up with a plan.” By now Alex was ranting. “We could shoot him, or maybe get a zombie to kill him? You could all just escape! He can’t find you all.” The ranting man was stopped by George who had made a weak gesture to put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Son, there is nothing we can do.” Knox smiled for Geroge’s understanding. The older man then looked up at Knox. “But if you do find a way. Tell us.” 

Knox nodded and started to enter John’s room but stopped quickly. “Thank you for understanding our situation. As John says, ‘No puedes matar a la bestia si la bestia es lo que te mantiene vivo.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> John, ¿qué pasó?= John, what happened?  
> Solo déjanos ir = Just let us go  
> Si nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo, pondremos a su grupo en mayor peligro. Destruirá el lugar hasta que encuentre a John = If we stay here any longer, we will put your group in greater danger. It will destroy the place until it finds John.  
> ¿Que pasa contigo? = What's the matter with you?  
> Nada importa a menos que John esté a salvo = Nothing matters unless John is safe  
> Rebeldes, finalmente entiendes el sistema Banditz = Rebels, you finally understand the Banditz system  
> No puedes matar a la bestia si la bestia es lo que te mantiene vivo = You can't kill the beast if the beast is what keeps you alive
> 
> If any of the Spanish is wrong feel free to point it out! I'm just using google translate :D


	4. Blast to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. I know I have like three stories in the making right now, and I promised to be working on Faceless and that my high school one was going to be when I had time, and this one was just there, but I had a major writing block. I think I'm good now? For this chapter I sort of switched gears and wrote about before the apocalypse, so you get to see what John and his friends are like. I'll probably be continuing writing in the past for the next few chapters, just because it's easier to write for me right now (ye im lazy). 
> 
> But ya! I hope you enjoy.

Thomas trudged through the city. It was busy. Busier than usual. Of course, it was New York City, what’d he expect? He passed a couple making out on a bench and mentally rolled his eyes. He had nothing against same sex marriage, hell he was gay for his best friend, but he hated how some people had the freedom to express themselves. Thomas’ parents weren't exactly the most accepting, but he didn’t know if they were homophobic since he never mentioned it to them. Thomas made his way to the next free bench which was right in front of the coffee shop he was supposed to meet James at. James Madison was his best friend, and the dude he’d been pining over for the past two years. Thomas slumped in his seat and watched as a group of boys, around his age, slowly make their way towards the coffee place. They were loud and obnoxious, but seemed like they were having a good time. In fact, Thomas actually recognized half of them. There were four guys. And one of them was John Laurens. 

John Laurens’ family was known as one of the biggest dealers in the state. His family was loaded, Thomas didn’t even want to imagine what his house looked like. He knew that John was around his age, but he never really found an urge to even talk to him. Thomas just assumed he would be a snob. But here he was, laughing with his buddies. The other dude who Thomas recognized was Henry Knox. Thomas didn’t know much about his family since he wasn’t famous or anything, but Thomas knew that John and Knox were close. 

Thomas stopped thinking about his recent encounter when he realized he was just staring at them through the window, that and his phone buzzed. It was James. 

**James :)**

**James** :  _ hey im almost there _

**You** :  _ aight, no rush _

**You** : _ you walking? _

**James** : _ yeah. Traffic seemed bad today.  _

**You** :  _ oh it is. Seem many people up and about _

**You** :  _ speaking of. You know john laurens?  _

**James** :  _ uh yea, you mean the richest kid in the city?  _

**James** : _ ofc, why?  _

**You** :  _ he walked into the cafe where we’re going to meet with a couple of friends…  _

**James** :  _ is this a problem?  _

**You** :  _ no! Obviously… just… he seems happy?  _

**James** :  _ he’s only like, 23 or smth, he’s still young thomas  _

**You** :  _ i know that, it’s just weird. He has such big parents yet he has so much freedom  _

**James:** _ thomas don’t think that you’re any less than him. Look up.  _

Thomas looked up and nearly jumped up from the bench. There was one of the boys that John was with. He had short, dirty blonde hair. His eyes were baby blue and he was staring down at Thomas. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the kid apologized. Thomas laughed nervously and looked to the left of him where James was approaching, clearly he was talking about himself when he told him to look up. 

“It’s alright,” Thomas finally said. He stood up which made the boy back up. That’s when Thomas realized that John and Knox were standing behind him along with his other friend. 

James eventually made his way to Thomas and looked at the group of boys. “Can we help you?” John noticed how sketchy they looked and apologized and pushed his way to the front. 

“Sorry about that,” he said with a smile. Then he turned to Thomas. “It’s just that you dropped some money.” John crouched down and picked up a five dollar bill. He held it up and waved it in front of Thomas’ face. “It is yours, right?”

Thomas looked to James then back to John. “I don’t believe I had any cash in my pocket,” he said honestly. He saw how the boys’ faces lit up. 

Knox was suddenly beside John and draped his arm behind John’s neck. “I told you they’re a'ight,” he said with a big smile. The two other boys laughed and started whispering things in John’s ear, which he immediately reacted to by jabbing them both in the sides. 

James spoke up. “What exactly are you guys talking about?” 

“Right. So Knox here knows Jefferson’s parents, as his parents’ uncle are friends with his aunt. It’s complicated, but Thomas’ name came up and we got interested. We knew you two lived around here, it was only a matter of time before we crossed paths,” John explained. Then he looked down and blushed. “Once I’ve said it outloud it sounds kinda stalkerish…” 

Thomas shot James another glance. “It’s fine. It’s just, why would you want to find us?” 

The boy who had the dirty blonde hair spoke up. “Because, we wanna be cool with you guys. You seem okay. I’m Nathaneal Greene, you can call me either.” 

The other kid had brown eyes and brown hair. “I’m Tench Tilghman, prefer if you call me Tilghman.” John laughed at that. 

“Yeah, only I get to call him Tenchy.” The four boys broke into laughter. Thomas and James were still shocked. Was this some sort of joke? Were they hallucinating? It wasn’t that they didn’t want to be friends with John and his crew… actually, it was kinda that. John could be an absolute dick for all he knew. 

Before the two knew it, the four new boys had sat around the bench, leaving the bench for Thomas and James. John was leaning against the cafe window, looking around. Thomas hesitantly sat down, inviting his friend to join him. Once everyone was situated it was quiet. 

“Sorry, but I’m still a bit confused,” Thomas admitted. “So, we’re just friends now?” Greene looked up from his spot on the ground and shrugged. 

“I’m sort of confused too, this was all Knox’s and John’s idea. Most of their dumb ideas are,” he said. Then he corrected himself. “Not that becoming friends with you guys are dumb, it’s just dumb to invite ourselves to you guys. Especially since it was supposed to be a date or something.” 

James’ eyes widened. “This wasn’t a date,” he said quickly. Then he turned to Thomas. “Was it?” His friend turned red and turned away. 

“I’m, uh, I’m not really sure…?” The two then looked at each other in silence, the four other boys noticing the tension. That tension was immediately broken after John screamed something and jumped to the ground. 

Tilghman was the first one to speak. “What the fuck, John?” Greene mimicked him but managed to smile. Knox knew what was happening though. 

“Aw, John’s crush is walking towards us,” he teased. Thomas looked to where Knox was looking and saw three girls followed by three boys. Thomas vaguely knew all of them, but knew enough to know that all were taken. 

“Are you guys talking about one of those girls?” Thomas asked. Greene shook his head and erupted into laughter, followed by Tilghman wheezing into the ground. John had finally stood up and was glaring at Knox. Then he turned his attention to Thomas. 

“Nah man, I ain’t into that kind of stuff,” he explained. James shot him a puzzled look. “I’m uh, I’m kinda gay?” Suddenly all the four boys were looking at Thomas and James questioningly, wondering if they were homophobic. 

Thomas was first to correct them. “We completely support, I’m gay. I just… I just didn’t know that you were gay, especially with your situ-” 

“We just didn’t know!” James intervened before Thomas could say something offensive. It was clear what he was going to say though. Of course, it wasn’t known. John’s father was very republican and didn’t exactly support John’s sexuality. Henry Laurens did know that John was gay, he hadn’t really reacted how John thought he was. Just let him be. It wasn’t exactly the response John wanted, but it was fine. It would do. 

John subtly pointed to two guys behind the group Thomas was referring to. “That’s Francis Kinloch, beside him is his cousin, Charles Lee. I don’t know much about his cousin, but I do know that Francis is the man I want to date. We don’t know each other much, but we’re friends.” Thomas noticed the way that John talked about Francis, how much he really loved him. It reminded him of his situation with James. 

“Yeah, Johnny here is obsessed with ol’ Francy,” Knox mocked. John glared at his friend. 

“Cierra la boca, pequeña mierda,” John hissed. Greene rolled his eyes, knowing the next conversation was going to be excluding everyone that didn’t speak Spanish. 

“Es verdad. Tienes pequeños ojos de cachorro,” Knox replied smugly. 

“Un día me voy a casar con ese hombre. No es broma.” 

“Sé que lo harás, Johnny. Sé que lo harás.” 

Everyone noticed how the conversation softened. John and Knox paid no mind, continuing their conversation in Spanish. Tilghman looked at James and Thomas, then mouthed something about them being super close, John and Knox. 

“Cuando lo haga, serás mi mejor hombre,” John said softly. Knox’s eyes brightened. 

“No mierda hombre. Ahí estaré para ti.” 

“Sabes que realmente te aprecio hombre.” 

The two were so entranced in their conversation they didn’t notice Francis and Lee walk up to the group. Since Thomas had a chance, he examined the two. Francis was tall, like, taller than Thomas. He had a light beard and sharp eyes. He had light brown hair that was messy, but also hot. Charles had brown eyes along with black hair. His hair was more tame, but he honestly looked like a dick. 

“¿Qué está pasando?” Both John and Knox looked up in surprise to see Francis. Immediately John turned red. He didn’t know that Francis spoke Spanish, that only made him seem even hotter. 

“Francis,” John greeted. He stepped forward and nodded to Lee. “I see you’re with your cousin, Charles. Nice to see you again.” 

Francis smiled, “Good to see you John.” Lee didn’t greet John, he just looked him up and down, almost predatorily. It didn’t seem Like John noticed, but Thomas sure did. He almost glared at Lee but was interrupted by James who shot him a warning look. 

Knox stood up next to John and smiled at the two. Thomas saw how when Knox turned to Lee his eyes darkened a little. Good. At least someone else was on the same page. 

“Say, John, I just realized. We’ve been friends for quite a while. Gimme your number and I’ll text you sometime,” Francis offered. John immediately pulled out his phone and exchanged numbers. Once Francis and Lee left to go inside the cafe, John went in an immediate rant. Talking about how much he loved Francis or how hot he was. 

But Knox didn’t pay any attention to that. He just hoped that John wouldn’t get hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to you if you realized that those three girls and three boys were the Schuyler sisters and Alexander's crew. I'll be writing about their perspective in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll update this next, maybe this weekend? Don't hold me up to that, I'm just in a really good writing mood right now, could change. But I will try to not wait two weeks to update again, sorry about that again. 
> 
> Translations:   
> Cierra la boca, pequeña mierda = Shut your mouth little shit  
> Es verdad. Tienes pequeños ojos de cachorro = It is true. You have little puppy eyes  
> Un día me voy a casar con ese hombre. No es broma = One day I am going to marry that man. It is not a joke  
> Sé que lo harás, Johnny. Sé que lo harás = I know you will, Johnny. I know you'll do it  
> Cuando lo haga, serás mi mejor hombre = When I do you will be my best man  
> No mierda hombre. Ahí estaré para ti = No shit man. I'll be there for you  
> Sabes que realmente te aprecio hombre = You know I really appreciate you man  
> ¿Qué está pasando? = What's going on?
> 
> I did use google translate, so sorry if some translations are messed up.


	5. Fucking Beeswax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do with chapter titles... go with it. 
> 
> But hey! I updated... two days in a row... whoah... I feel, accomplished? I wouldn't get too used to it.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter focuses on Alex and his friends, during the exact same time in which John was about Francis. (this is before the apocalypse)

“Alexander, stop talking for five minutes,” Angelica said, shooting her sister an adoring look. Eliza had been introduced to Alex a few months ago, and since their first date had been well, dating. Angelica wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t… she just felt like it wasn't fair. Peggy, their other sister, didn’t care much, as she herself was lesbian. But that didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate a cute boy. Once Alexander had started hanging out with the sisters more, his friends Hercules and Lafayette joined in. Soon, they were meeting at a cafe almost every week. 

Alex enjoyed his friends’ company, it was nice. Different from being stuck at home just doing work. He was currently unemployed, but he would soon find a great job. He just had to wait for it. 

“You’re just jealous that you don’t understand my concept,” Alex retorted smugly. The three sisters had made their way in front of the four boys, leading the way to the cafe. Lafayette snickered from beside Alex and elbowed him, since he was in the middle. 

“Oui, because talking about how Bob the Builder is connected to Star Wars is so groundbreaking,” he snorted. Hercules from the other side of Alex laughed along. Their friend only rolled his eyes and tapped Eliza on the shoulder. 

“Come on, you have to admit that it's’ a cool theory,” he smiled. Eliza looked at Angelic who raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh Alex. I’ll never get tired of your charades,” Eliza replied. Then continued to walk. Alex reddened and kept quiet for the next five minutes. In fact, everyone was quiet. It was a busy day in the city, but that didn’t stop the gang from having their weekly coffee dates. As the group slowly made their way across the road that was keeping them from their destination, Alex noticed how his two least favorite people were walking behind them. 

“Don’t look now,” he muttered to his friends. “It’s Francis and Lee,” he sneered. Everyone displayed their annoyance by rolling their eyes at the pair and making gagging noises. 

Lafayette snuck a look behind them before looking forward and seeing someone “Look, it’s Thomas Jefferson.” 

Alex cringed even more. “Oh god, I hate him almost just as much as I hate Francis and his cousin.” 

Peggy piped up, “You barely know Thomas, Alex. Maybe he’s alright,” she suggested. Alex shrugged and looked up to where Lafayette was staring. He suddenly noticed that within their conversation Francis and Lee had passed them. Shit, did they hear them talking shit about them?

“Wait, look. Francis is talking to them…?” Alex shuddered. “God, if Thomas socialized with those two he has to be bad. Let’s wait until they get away from the shop.” The group stilled and casually leaned against the building a couple feet away from the cafe. 

Alex eyed the situation. Thomas was with his friend, Madison, as always. Alex didn’t personally know Jefferson, and honestly, he didn’t even know if Jefferson knew he existed. Alex just found a distaste for Thomas. And for Francis? Francis was a part of an organization that was pretty much the enemy of George Washington’s business, which is where Alex wanted to get a job. 

Hercules leaned into Alex. “Wait, yo, check it out.” He pointed to the group in front of the cafe. Everyone looked. “Is that John Laurens?” Angelica’s eyes widened. 

“No way,” she gaped. 

Peggy’s eyes lit up, then dimmed a little. “What is he doing with Francis? How could he even be friends with him?” Alex watched as Francis handed over his phone to John, who did the same thing. He didn’t miss how excited the guy looked. A few minutes later Francis and Lee had walked off. 

“It may be more than friends,” Alex mumbled. He didn’t John or any of his friends, only that John’s father was a homophobic piece of shit. Alex despised the man. And if John was friends with Francis, then he was probably the same as his father. 

Eliza tapped Alex’s shoulder. “I can basically see the heat rising from you,” she teased. “It’s not good to judge someone by their cover. Especially a kid like John.” Alex nodded and looked at the sister’s apologetically. Phillip Schuyler was a big man in New York, so they knew what it was like to be judged based off on their parents. 

“Sorry, Lizzy,” Alex said sincerely. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like we’re going to be talking to him or anything.” 

Lafayette nodded. “Oui. Look, Francis and Lee are gone. Let’s get our coffee.” So the gang started walking again. They almost made it inside the cafe without complications. _Almost_ . Alex was about to walk into the cafe when he vaguely heard John mutter something, but he heard it clearly. It was one word. _Fag._ Alex immediately turned around and pointed a finger accusingly at where the voice came from. He found himself face to face with John Laurens. Maybe the richest kid in the city. Alex noticed how he had long, reddish curly hair. And how he covered his whole face. He wouldn't let his bi personality get in the way though. 

“The fuck you say?” he asked angrily. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Now instead of just having John in front of him, there was Thomas and James standing up behind him, along with Knox, Tilghman, and Greene. God they were intimidating. But Alex felt someone brush his shoulder and he knew it was his friends. Two could play it that game. 

John didn’t seem really angry, more confused. But Knox was a different story. “You mind your fucking business,” he growled, making a threatening move towards Alex. Hercules stepped up. 

“Don’t you get near him,” he said threateningly. Alex realized that they were causing a scene, and people were staring at them. 

Greene spoke up. “What’s your problem?” he asked Alex. Again, he didn’t seem really angry, but he was definitely on edge. 

Alex took a deep breath and felt Eliza grab his hand subtly. “You’re friend here, called us _fags_ ,” Alex said slowly, making sure to punctuate that last word. Alex felt Lafayette tense beside him, along with all his other friends. Lafayette was gay, as was Hercules. Peggy was gay, Alex was bisexual, leaving only Eliza and Angelica to be straight. But they still supported everything. 

Angelica glared at John. “I don’t think he knows how offensive that word is.” Of course, Alex didn’t exactly know if John called them fags, but he heard the word and he had to justify his actions. For all he knew, he could be making John look like a total dick. He was flirting with Francis earlier… What if this was a mistake? 

Alex noticed that Thomas and James stayed silent, nervously shifting on their feet. Maybe they weren’t used to fights, but they didn’t really seem comfortable being with John and his friends either. Interesting. 

Again, Knox was the angry one. “Yeah, well I don’t think your fucking friend here knows what he’s talking about.” Alex kept his eyes on John, who was glaring at all of Alex’s friends now. He was definitely angry now.

“You calling me a liar?” Alex pressed. 

Tilghman shook his head. “He’s calling you someone who doesn’t mind their own fucking business.” The venom was clear in that statement. They were all pissed at Alex. John shared a look with Knox, then he made eye contact with Alex. 

“We should calm down.” Those were words Alex didn’t expect him to say. But as soon as John said those words, Alex noticed how all of John’s friends relaxed. “It’s clear he doesn’t know the full scoop.” 

Knox scoffed. “No shit…” 

John shot him another look. “Look. We’re not here to pick a fight. You guys just leave and we won’t make a big deal about it.” 

Alex’s friends had different plans. Lafayette met John’s eyes. “Why? We’ll leave while you still think it’s alright to call people that.” 

“You need to learn you can’t do that,” Angelica jeered. Alex saw how John kept a steady face, but he was tensing up more. 

“Lafayette, Angelica,” Alex said as calm as he could. “It’s fine. Let’s just go.” But surprisingly, John stopped them. He took a step forward, ignoring the threat that Hercules was clearly giving him. 

“Look, I wasn’t calling you guys fags,” John said. “Next time learn the full story because you go off mouthing things.” 

Alex nodded and led his friends into the cafe. When they were in line Alex looked behind and saw that John’s group was still out there, but John was curled up on the bench, leaning against Knox. He looked… distressed? Once everyone ordered their drink they found a seat away from the window and sat in silence.

Hercules spoke first. “Alex,” he said. He was looking down at his drink. “Did you really hear them call us that?” All eyes were on Alexander, who only avoided eye contact. 

“I walked passed and I heard John mutter something about it…” he admitted. He heard all his friends groan in annoyance and lean back into their chairs. 

“Alexander, are you saying that we may have just caused a scene with a Laurens, for no reason?” Angelica asked skeptically. Alex could only nod slowly. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Even if they didn’t call us that, why do you think they even mentioned the word?” 

Alex only shrugged and drank his coffee slowly. “I don’t know…” 

The group listened as John ranted about Francis. Of course, they were all concerned, but they would talk about that later. Not when John seemed genuinely happy for the first time in a while. Thomas and James leaned into each other, still a bit uncomfortable with the situation they were put in. Thomas was going to ask something when John pulled out his phone and almost choked. 

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed out loud. Knox looked over his shoulder and read what he saw, and repeated his expression. 

“That’s so fucked up, John,” he said grumpily. Greene and Tilghman straightened up, wanting to know what happened. 

“What’s the tea?” Greene asked. John sighed. 

“My sister, Mary, just texted me. Do you know what she said?” Everyone beside Knox shook their heads. “ ‘John, Dad told me to ask you what a fag is. What does that mean? ‘ “ 

Tilghman called out in disgust and Greene nearly punched something. “He’s just a piece of shit sometimes,” Knox stated. Everyone nodded. John put his phone away sadly, not noticing a big group of people about to pass them. 

“I just can’t believe he told Mary that. She’s only like, eleven,” he said quietly. “I can’t believe he said… _fag_.” The moment the words left his mouth he heard someone scream something and he was face to face with a person he’d never seen before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. John's actually really surprised that his dad would do that because as talked about before, his dad never really showed disapprove before. So this is the first time his dad's being actually homophobic towards his son. 
> 
> Also... don't ask about the Bob the Builder theory with Star Wars... I made it up to make a funny conversation.


	6. Damn Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. Finding it hard to write this story, not much motivation. I'll try to update my other fic, "I Wish it Were Me Instead" tonight. So there's that to look maybe forward to after this!

“Alexander, did you hear?” Alex was pulled from a book he was reading. He thought he’d finally be able to find peace and quiet at the public library, but no, his friends had different plans. When he looked up, the whole gang was there. Lafayette and Hercules looked on edge, Peggy and Eliza looked really worried, and Angelica’s face was blank. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked slowly, putting the book down and sitting up. Lafayette shared a look with Hercules. 

“Eleanor Laurens got in a car crash,” Angelica explained, her voice strained. “She… she didn’t make it.” Alex’s eyes widened as he remembered seeing Henry Knox and Nathanael Greene leaving the library an hour or two ago in a rush. 

“Oh my gosh,” Alex muttered. “Did anyone else get hurt?” Hercules shook his head. 

“Reports are saying she was talking to someone on the phone,” he said, his face darkening at the answer. “Rumors are saying it was John Laurens.” The three sisters all flinched at the accusation. No matter what the kid was like, no one deserved to have someone’s death blamed on them. 

“No one’s seen him since the accident,” Eliza added softly. Alex quickly packed his back away and stood up. Then motioned to a table near the entrance. 

“Two of John’s friends from the other day were here earlier,” he said, ignoring the annoyed looks his friends gave him at the mention of the accident. “They left in a hurry… it must’ve been the accident.” 

The group had left the library and were now walking back to Alex’s rent out home when they heard someone arguing nearby. They were almost out of town completely, but Angelica stopped them. “Do you guys hear that?” Everyone stilled and listened carefully. 

“Fuck off!” 

“Stop being such a fag,” another voice mocked. The gang’s head turned at that insult and walked quickly to where they heard the outburst. They rounded the corner on a building and saw a couple of guys staring down another group. The thing was, the group that was further away, it was John and his friends. 

“How does it feel to be the cause of your mother’s death?” one of the other guys snarled, Alex immediately recognized it as Charles Lee. 

Henry Knox, who was standing to the left of John stepped forward and shoved Lee. “Fuck off, you dick.” Lee shoved back, causing a full on rumble. His friends started punching and so did the others. Alex and his friends slowly backed away, debating on what to do. 

“We should help,” Hercules stated. “They’re homophobic dicks.” 

“Yeah, well John could be too,” Angelica retorted, giving Alex a stare. “Let’s just get out of here.” And so the friends quickly passed the building, and during their escape of the drama, Francis Kinloch slid past them. Alex stopped walking and turned away, seeing what Francis was going to do. 

“Charles, what the fuck are you doing?” The fighting immediately ceased, and Alex took a step back so he could barely see what was happening. 

“Nothing, cuz,” Lee replied with a smirk. “Just rough housing a bit.” Lee kept on smiling, as if that would fix everything. But Francis just shoved past his cousin and reached his hand out to John, who was on the ground, glaring at Lee. 

“You alright, Johnny?” Francis asked, pulling John to his feet. Francis then turned to Charles and his friends. “Get lost, won’t you?” He had a menacing face, like he would murder someone if they didn’t. So they bolted, Lee more reluctantly than his goons. 

John coughed and straightened up. “I’m fine,” he said bitterly. Alex looked a bit closer and saw his eyes were glistening with tears. 

Knox, Greene and Tilghman also straightened up and glared at Francis, hoping he would get the clue to fuck off. Instead, Francis ignored the looks and stepped closer to John. 

“You know, I was wondering... with what’s happening with your family,” Franics started, noticing John had tensed. “You can always talk to me. I know what it’s like to lose a parent.” John looked up and his eyes softened. Knox rolled his eyes from the side, sharing a look with his other friends 

John looked at Knox, catching his expression and a flash of anger was shown, but then was gone. “That'll be nice,” John said to Franics, purposely not looking at his friends. Francis nodded and smiled softly, then grabbed John’s hand and led him away. 

Alex felt like he was intruding, so much, especially since all of his friends were now looking at the scene. Knox looked extremely annoyed as his hand clenched into a fist. He then turned to where John and Francis had gone and flipped their direction off. 

“What just happened?” Tilghman asked hesitantly. Green just shrugged and looked at Knox sadly. He couldn’t imagine the betrayal that his friend felt. The three of them expected John to want to grieve with his best friends, not go on a fucking date with some creep. 

Knox took a deep breath. “That bitch…” he muttered. Then he turned back and saw Alex and his group of friends staring at them intensely. “What the fuck are you guys doing?” Green and Tilghman looked up and tensed, recognizing the group. 

“If you want to accuse John of saying such things, he’s not here,” Greene spat. Knox’s face darkened as he stared at the newcoming group. 

“Why don’t you guys fuck off?” he said harshly, ignoring the flash of hurt that was evidently on the group’s face. 

That’s when Eliza stepped forward, her face softening. “Is he okay?” Her voice was quiet and sweet, which is what made it hard for Knox to snap at her. His face was still dark, but his voice eased up. 

“He’s struggling,” he said. He recognized Eliza from her father, Phillip Schuyler. He wasn’t as big as the Laurnes’ family, but still recognizable. 

“Send him our best regards,” Eliza said, her eyes glistening. “And tell him we’re sorry for the other day… Alexander doesn’t always have a way with words.” 

Knox managed to grin a little at that. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that.” 

The conversation was short, but because of their sweet, kind, Eliza, the group was able to escape the situation without another fight. They just hoped for the future’s sake, they would be able to keep the peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '-'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
